Justice For All
by Berd
Summary: This is my first story so, be nice. It's a story about the Justice Friends and a crisis they have to handle, with help of other cartoon network heroes. Ch.4 is in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Justice For All

Chapter One: The Justice Friends

Major Glory sat down, all around him his fellow Justice Friends members sat. "A crisis has emerged in our fellow city of Townsville." Major Glory said quietly. "Like, maybe we could like… um call that brainy dude?" Valhallen asked. "Dexter? No, we shouldn't bother the young one." Major Glory said. "Wait a minute Major, that's not such a bad idea." Capital G said.

Dexter woke up suddenly to the phone ringing. "Stupid DeeDee! She put me to sleep with my own expierment!" Dexter said walking to the phone. "Hello?" Dexter said into the phone. "Is this Dexter?" A barbaric voice said from the phone. "Yes, who is this?" Dexter asked. "This Krunk! Hi Dexter… Um, the Justice Friends need you help." The voice replied. "I'll be right there!" Dexter said hanging up.

Later at the Fortress of Justice… "Justice Friends! I'm here to help!" Dexter said coming in wearing a tight black and white costume. His normal glasses were replaced with goggles. "Call me Dexstar!" Dexter said. Dexter was so excited to be with his favorite super-team. "Dext… I mean Dexstar, a crisis is afoot." White Tiger said. "What happened?" Dexstar asked. "Krunk's arch-nemisis Heck Hound had aquired a medallion that has unlimited magical demonic power. Those Powerpuff Girls tried to stop him, but the medallion turned them to stone. We need your help to join with us to fight Heck Hound and free the Powerpuff Girls!" Living Bullet said.

Dexter agreed to help and the team went to Prof. Utonium's home. "The girls are in my lab downstairs." The Professor said. When they went downstairs, the stone girls stood in fighting position. "Sam Are I, Living Bullet, and Valhallen, I want you three to summon Heck Hound." Major Glory said. "Why them Major Glory?" Dexstar asked. "The metal in Sam Are I's sword and Valhallen's guitar, along with Living Bullet's metal costume can summon Heck Hound." Major Glory said.

Valhallen, Sam Are I and Living Bullet stood next to each other chanting a summoning spell. Suddenly a burst of smoke burst out and Heck Hound emerged. He look liked an adult human sized dog, with a black cape and cowl. Then surprisingly Heck Hound said, "I have captured another hero, and her name is… JUNIPER LEE!"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Ithaca

As Major Glory gawked at the demonic dog, Heck Hound took out a cage. "Get me out of here! When I do get out I'm gonna kick your can!" Juniper said kicking at the bars of the cage. "Justice Friends Assemble!" Major Glory said charging towards Heck Hound. All eight other members and Dexstar charged right behind him. "No, no, no, little mortals! Bad!" Heck Hound said tapping his meddalion. Every single member turned to rock hard stone.

"Oh, crud! Now, I have no way of getting outta here!" Juniper said crossing her arms. Heck Hound laughed a devilish laugh. "Let's go Te Xuan Ze." Heck Hound said tapping his meddalion again. After they vanished, Prof. Utonium ran downstairs after hearing all the comotion. "Oh my, this is horrible. Wait, Dexstar?" Prof. Utonium said looking at the fading stone on Dexstar coming off. Suddenly, Dexstar's head was free and he was gasping for air. "What happened?" Dexstar asked between gasps.

"You were turned to stone by Heck Hound, but your stone coverage seams to be fading." Prof. Utonuim said. Dexstar's stone coverage had all faded now. He was free from the stoney hold. "So my stone converter works!" Dexstar said taking out a gadget that looked like a remote. "What?" Professor asked. "Before we came here I was working a gadget I call: The Stone Converter. It is designed to elimanate stone by touch. I'm guessing while I was covered in stone the Stone Converter started up." Dexstar said.

After freeing the Justice Friends, and Powerpuff Girls, they went back to the Fortress of Justice. "Do you guys know where Heck Hound might be?" Blossom asked. "Me say he in Ithica." Krunk answered. "Ithica?" Bubbles said puzzled. "Yes, Ithica is where Heck Hound lives. But, it's guarded by giant heat creatures that would take 12 men to take… down." Major Glory said looking at everbody there. "Your in luck! There's thirteen of us!" Living Bullet said.

"Fine… we can go." Major Glory said. Later at Ithaca, they walked through dry pastures for hours. "This is boring!" Buttercup said. "I agree with the girl." Tiki Torch said. "Ithaca is like, a big place dudette." Valhallen said to Buttercup. "Dudette?" Blossom muttered to herself puzzled. Finaly they came upon a big red and black dome. "This Heck Hound's palace." Krunk said. "No!" White Tiger said sarcastically. "Didn't you mention a giant heat creat…" But Dexstar was cut off by the giant heat creature guardian bursting out of the ground. Then it bellowed, "MUST DESTROY LIFE FORMS!"

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Honarary

Valhallen strung his magic guitar fiercely. A sonic wave shot out and smashed the creature in the head. Just then Monkey shot power blast after power blast, at the gigantic creature. "Nothing is working! He just reassembles himself!" Sam Are I said trying to cut the guardian creature's leg. "Beruka! Capture the fools!" Heck Hound's voice bellowed from a high terrace installed in the palace. The creature called Beruka struck the Justice Friends and Powerpuff Girls with giant heat blasts that turned into rock cages.

"This stinks!" Buttercup said trying to blast the rock bars with her heat vision. "Indeed, dear girl," Heck Hound said tapping his medallion. Everyone was turned to stone like before. Dexstar's stone converter had automatically started. But Dexstar was shifted to the side as Beruka put the cages in a dungeon. The stone converter's battery had been smashed. "Great, statue roommates!" Juniper Lee said sarcastically. She was stuck in a cage there as well.

"What the heck is happening to Dexstar?" Juniper asked no one. The stone coverage was fading of him. "How on Earth am I free! I felt the stone converter break!" Dexstar asked in grasps for air. The stone was all vanished from his body, and the stone converter fell to the ground in a large thud. "Aha! My backup generator works!" Dexstar told Juniper as he used the stone converter to free all the other statues.

"Wait, you have a machine that can dissolve stone? That's dumb!" Juniper said cross armed. "It may be dumb, but it's useful!" Blossom said hovering over Krunk. "Hey! Floaty girl you okay!" Krunk said grabbing Blossom for a hug. "You're gonna kill the dudette!" Valhallen said pushing his hair back so his eyes could be seen. "Shhh! Heck Hound is coming! I can here his footsteps!" White Tiger said putting his index finger to were his lips would be seen if he didn't have his mask on. Suddenly, Heck Hound barged through the door. "Ah, everything seems in check!" Heck Hound said while sitting down to his chair.

"How come he can't notice we're not actually stone!" Monkey telepathically asked everyone. "Dogs are color blind." Bubbles telepathically replied, "he thinks we're stone, now alert everyone not to talk, and tell them what I just said." Monkey did as told, everyone got the message. Heck Hound dialed with the keys on the keyboard and a long list with the names of every superhero there. "Ah, time to rest and finish up my book of fire." Heck Hound said clicking the mouse. Suddenly, Valhallen's picture popped up on the screen, and words were flowing next to the picture.

Heck Hound entered in an extra paragraph about Valhallen's magic guitar. "It's a book that is about all our powers, appearance and origins, I quickly scanned it!" Monkey telepathically told them all. Just then Dexstar quietly took out the stone converter and zapped the hard stone cages around all the heroes. All fourteen heroes were freed. "I'll crawl over and break the computer underneath!" Juniper Lee whispered to Major Glory. "Good Idea!" Capital G and Major Glory said in unison.

Juniper crawled under the computer monitor undetected. She struck her hand softly into the power core of the monitor and pulled out a generator. "I smell… Te Xuan Ze!" Heck Hound snarled as he struck his claws at the schoolgirl. She screamed in pain. Capital G started to grow, and became bigger than Beruka. "If you mess with an honorary Justice Friends member, you mess with the Justice Friends!" Capital G said striking the hound with a fierce punch. "You mean it Capital? I'm an honorary member?" Juniper asked wincing in pain. Major Glory nodded and then said, "Justice Friends Assemble!"

To be Continued…


End file.
